bleachnote
by ashuri-chan24
Summary: what happens when Light and Misa go visits his uncle? well you'll have to read just to find out ;


~The crossfire between Bleach and Death Note~

By ~ashuri-chan24~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with bleach and death note just the plot. Ok

Let's get started X )

Summer break just had started again once more for Light Yagami. And also is the day when he finally was going to visit his uncle in Karakura, Japan. But the thing is that he not the only one that's going. Misa is also going and…L and the other investigators are still on his trial to make sure where he's going doesn't have to do with KIRA.(KIRA: a highly suspected murderer that has been copied by 2 people.) which they think is Light and Misa. When Light and Misa got to his uncle's house Light got scared.

"hey Light what's wrong…you look like your afraid to ring your own uncle's door." Misa said looking up at Light. But Light wasn't scared he was worried if someone was following them. Which someone was right around the corner from them and it wasn't L. "Hey LIIIGHT! Can you please stop stalling I need an apple before I hurt myself. You know what happens when I'm starving." Ryuk said flying in the air as always.( Ryuk is a very ugly shinigami). "Okay sorry I'm just thinking if somebody had followed us here." he said looking down at Misa. He looked at the door and was about to press the bell until he heard something going on within the house. Then it got louder…the door had opened with some guy flying out the door then also hitting Light backwards along with the guy. And landed into a wall.

"Hey Light are you ok" Ryuk and Misa both said. There was smoke everywhere, where they had landed. "Ichigo!!!" someone said walking out the house. Misa looked over to where the voice came from and it was a girl. "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PUDDING!!!!" the black haired girl yelled. The smoke had cleared up where Ichigo and Light had landed. "What the hell! WHY ARE YOU YELLING IN THE FRIGKIN MORNING. DAMNIT RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled back.

"If it's morning then why are you yelling so loud." said Light. Ichigo and Rukia, along with Misa and Ryuk looked down. "could you please get off of me." "uh…sorry man we didn't see you." Ichigo said while helping up Light. Misa and Ryuk had rushed over to Light. That's when Ichigo had looked up at Ryuk and seen that he was talking to Light. "Hey you." Light looked over to Ichigo assuming he was talking to him. "no not you him" Ichigo said pointing at Ryuk. "what me you could see me. But how's hat possible." Ryuk said stunned. "yeah how could you see him?" Light said. "well I just have to say it's pretty easy to see him since I could see spirits for the past couple of years. So what kind of spirit are you?" "I'm a shinigami." Ryuk said.

How can he jus speak to Ryuk so easily out here casually. I need to stop this before someone sees us. Light thought to himself. "uh excuse me but could we take this somewhere else. I don't want people to think we're crazy." Light said waving his hands about in front of them. "oh ok, because if we stay out here any longer you guys could get attacked since this is probably your first time here."

"Ichigo hurry up we need to get inside, your spirit energy is leaking out again" Rukia whispered to him. Then Ichigo led the others into the house. "Okay since your new in town who are you looking for. Like are you here to visit some distant relatives." Ichigo said while sitting on a chair. " um yes we're looking for the Kurosaki resident. My uncle is expecting me." he said. "Really…wait you're my cousin Light? Hmm no wonder you could see ghost too." Ichigo said looking at light suspiciously then to Ryuk. "Soooo…how did you and the shinigami meet Light, and what type is he because I've never seen on like this and I should know as a fact." "well I'm the old fashion type as in the death gods like the grim reaper who says your time is up and I keep there names in a book and…" Ryuk was saying as he got interrupted. "shut up Ryuk you don't have to tell them everything we can't trust them!" Light said angrily at Ryuk. "oh you don't have to worry because anything that is discussed between shinigami's are kept secret and nobody else has to know except for the under-worldly shinigami and the soul society shinigami." Rukia briefly explained to light." "but how can we know that this is not a trick and your just making up excuses?!" Misa said back.

At that point Ichigo and Rukia stood up and when they were about to turn into there shinigami forms Rukia rushed up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was wondering what happened. So he when up there himself then follwed by the others as well. When they reached his room he didn't see Rukia at all. "RUKIA! HEY WHERE DI'YU.." that's when the closet door open

"Ichigo there's trouble" Rukia said coming out of the closet. "what type of trouble?" " it seems there's about 20 hollows in this area I guess they must have found out about our new visitors." she said looking back at Light, Misa, and Ryuk. "hey we didn't do anything." said Misa. ding dong-ding dong. The door bell was ringing. Ichigo went downstairs to see who it was while Rukia went ahead of him in the fight. When he opened the door there was a guy standing at the door. "hello is there someone named Light here is father told me he would be here?" "uh Light there's a guy here that wants to see you!" as Light and Misa was coming down there was a big crash that came form outside and made a hole in the front entrance. " Damnit my house, Rukia what happened I thought…" Ichigo siad with a lose of words looking outside. "hey hellllooooo. Who you talking to and what just happened to your house." the boy at the front door said. Ichigo was too tramatized to even answer to what just happened. "hey Ichigo what happened just now everything was fine until now!" Light turned to where L was then looked at Ichigo. "sorry guys but could you stay here until I get back or you could just leave period because this town is not a safe place to be at now these days." he said then walked out.

The others watched as he fell over then they rushed over to him. "hey L check his pulse." L put his finger against Ichigo's neck "he's not breathing." and right after he said that Ichigo's body started to move and breath again. "ICHIGO I HATE YOU! I'M LIKE HAVING THE BEST DREAM ABOUT ORIHIME, RUKIA, AND RANGIKU AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT!" "uh Ichigo why are you sceaming and there's no one there in front of you." L said while about to look up. L then patted Light and Misa's shoulder to look up. Ichigo was up in the sky fighting some type of monsters that he didn't know about. "ARRGRGHHHHROAAAAAAARRAAAAAHH" they all roared in the sky along with a man that seems to be with them. "hey Light, Misa are you seeing what I'm seeing." L said in astonishment. "yeah I see them and I think we should get out of here like what Ichigo said, it's too dangerous here."

~1 hour later~ …..Well nearly morning ^ ^

Ichigo and Rukia was still fighting while Light and Misa went back to Tokyo.

~on the train to Tokyo~

"hey Light I think we shouldn't go back there next time to see your family they're scary. I didn't know that Ichigo was a shinigami. That was so unreal. Hey Ryuk if you have the death note is it possible that you could become a shinigami." she said non stop while looking back and forth from Light and Ryuk. "uuuuuhhhhhhhh…I dunno but this is actually something like the rumurs we have in my world. It seems that they're called soul reapers, they're shinigami that fight hollows and if they see any lost souls on the street they would send you to the soul society and you would live happy there. It's like the death note except when you kill the people by writing their name in it that person would just become a lost soul and the soul reapers would just get them."

"WHAT!" Light yelled at Ryuk . "so even if I killed all those people for at least two years they would still got to a heaven-like future." Ryuk nodded. "okay well next time when I come here I'm going to ask Ichigo my dear cousin if he could take me there so then I could probably rule there world too. Then I will be king of this new world that I'm creating with nothing more than just people who are good and not evil. He…he…he…he…just wait Ichigo when I come back."

~back at Ichigo's house~

"ah..ah…ahchooo!" Ichigo sneezed out loud. "hey Ichigo, you getting a cold?" Rukia asked. " no but it felt someone was talking about me. Hmmmmmmmmm…oh well." he said shrugging his shoulders.

エンド

The End


End file.
